User talk:Beta22
Welcome to Beta22's Talk Page! Welcome to my talk page. I’m currently semi-active so I won't be able to respond as quickly Also · Please don’t be rude or swear · Remember to put the 4 tidles or use the signature button at the end of your message · Don’t be afraid to ask me anything ! Bye! Beta22 Athena Assault 'User_talk:Beta22'Mario Kart 7 Sorry Beta, but I hate the Rainbow Road, normal and SNES, because when you get hit by object or something else, you fall. Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~! You too~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:41, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year to you too Beta~! :D Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 23:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Thanks Beta, Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you have a great 2013!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 00:00, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year Thanks Beta! Happy New Year to you too Hope you have a great 2013 01:56, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! (Though I am late...) Best wishes for 2013!~ 05:01, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy New YEAR :) Thanks for greeting me :') You're one of the few who greeted me on my talk page >o< Have a happy new year too ! Re: Happy New Year~! Happy New Year ~! ^^,Hope you will have a great year~! And Thanks ~ ^^ Best wishes~! Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 11:19, January 1, 2013 (UTC) HN~! Thanks a lot Beta !! A very nice happy new year to you too ! :DD SnowyBoy❄ 14:12, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you I haven't say thank you yet for giving us the link for strikers 2013.... so thank you :) Hikaru Kariya -> Extend Net! Re: IE GO Strikers Help Nope it wasn't much :D. Okay here is how to: *Fire Tornado TC: 100% friendship between Taiyou,Tsurugi and Tenma (Tenmas). *God Wind: 50% between Tenma(Tenmas) and Gouenji(Inazuma Legend Japan) *God Wind W: 50% between Tenma(Tenmas) and Endou(Inazuma Legend Japan) *Great Blaster: 100% between Tsurugi and Hakuryuu. *Saikyou Eleven Hadou: 100% between Tenma(Tenmas) and other TEN members of ultimate eleven+ Tenma(Raimon) And again: *Kinako: Reach Level 3 and you will get both, her miximax and keshin armed Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi. *Hakuryuu: Reach Level 3. *Endou: You can get Great the Hand by reaching Endou's(1st season) level to 3. That's all.You can ask me anytime, I wouldn't mind :) 04:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Np~ no, its ok. and thx a lot beta. =) XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 19:28, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:MK7C Yes Beta ofcourse! Just remember to add all the info that other user's have on there :D | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 16:30, January 16, 2013 (UTC) If your have trouble doing it, then tell me the stuff you want to add and I can do it for you? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 19:15, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I saw :D | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 22:11, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Heh, its okay :) | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 22:18, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Blog game request Yo! how are you?! Thanx!! I will use it for the 6th picture because I have Chinjunjun's picture and Lordranged7's picture ^^ Thanx again~ ^^ B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 17:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) 'Thanks!' Thanks for saying it! But how did you even know my B-day? '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 15:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC)' re:Blog Link Your welcome Beta........... BTW, I was thinking for making a guide on Strikers 2013, how about it? Will you help me with the guide, as I still have to complete the game :P Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 09:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay Beta, I'll ask oyu when I'll need help~ Though I only need to defeat Zanak Domain and the extra teams now~ Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 09:11, January 24, 2013 (UTC) User page Hey there Beta...... It seems your user page does not fits to the Manual of Style..... Please make sure your user page goes according to it. Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 11:32, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply on your welcoming post Hello! I'm very sorry, but I'm actually not new here at all - this account was my previous one and I have made a new account for some reasons. Anyway, a new start will be always great! Thanks~! :D -Raimei Astatos- (talk) 15:49, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Training I think it doesn't need to be unlocked. All you have to have for this training is 1000P I think. Sorry if it wasn't much help. 18:19, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Yo Beta22! Hello! My name is Mistre! I am also a Beta fan :D! I also have a 3ds and my friend code is: 0387 - 8983 - 8746, and my name is C.Norris (won't tell my own name) Ps: BETA <3 Wuuut, i di'nt kno-wo-wow! (talk) 17:24, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:EngSub Website Thanks Beta that's really helpful of u :) Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:32, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey~ Just passing by to say Hey~ XD~ How are you?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:48, February 9, 2013 (UTC) That's fine~ ^_^ Awwww, that's too bad D: The game is really good in my opinion~ Though the scout system is difficult XD~ I think it is worth to buy it if you really want to play the game~ But I think it is better to have a second Japanese game if you get bored from Raimei~ That's why I have bought Shine too~ But It is your choice after all~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:06, February 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ If you have more questions, feel free to ask me~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Userpage Hello, Beta! This is my second time asking you, please lessen the number of images in your userpage to 5, as 5+ images are not allowed by the Manual of Style. As per it, you have one month to do so, and if you don't an admin WILL do it. Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Pics Ya~! Currently, you have more than 5 pics on your user page than allowed from the Manual of Style~ Can you please remove some pics?~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:08, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: HQ Pics Thanks for the link! :D | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 13:57, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Background Heya Beta~! ^_^ I've removed it ! It was hard, because the pic wasn't so big.. Sorry if you don't like it ! :3 Here is → SnowyBoy❄ 15:07, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah, glad you like it~! :'D You're welcome~! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 18:19, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~ ^^ Heya Beta~! :D Thank you so much, I totally forgot that I had 10.000 edits~! I am super happy~ ^_^ Thank you a lot for the congrats!! And no problem for the picture·! SnowyBoy❄ 14:46, February 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:3DS FC Ok I'll add u tomarrow I'm sick and not allowed on 3ds sorry for late replay ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Punch 18:20, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Punch 22:05, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:HBD Thanks for wishing me ! XD It means a lot ! :3 Fubukiya lee Omega Attack Saikyou Eleven Hadou 23:28, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Yeah Beta, it's been a while. Don't worry I'm fine :). It's true that I haven't come hear for some time, but that's because I was having exams all this time. Tenma089 (talk) 17:47, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Gifs Hey Beta :) I wanted to ask, is it you making the gifs? If so, could you do a Extreme Rabbit one for me please? XD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 22:54, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well It's up to you I guess, I don't Mind! XD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 07:55, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Beta! :DD Also we won the debate! So thank you for contributing and I hope we can win again!!! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 18:45, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Debate Beta, It's our turn to debate again! We are debating for 'Afuro Terumi. I hope you can join and debate soon :D | | ' GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 16:48, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh well okay. Don't worry there's always a next time :D | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 17:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) New teams and debate Beta, the teams have changed. It's me, you and GoldAsh on a team now. That and we need to debate for Kageyama Hikaru as well. Hope you can debate~! '' '' LunarLionHeart Tenkuu Otoshi The BirthLightning Accel 18:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Drawing Well, Beta-san, I use paint~^^ (Not paint.NET) 10:12 am 4/3/2013 (UTC) Arigatou~^^ And not really~, though I post my drawings on the Inazuma Eleven Fanon wikia~^^ You can also request a drawing~^^ ---→ http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/My_Sketches~ 05:13 pm 4/3/2013 (UTC) YW~^^ and... If you request, I might respond or do your request on April 11~ :3 07:22 pm 4/3/2013 (UTC) New teams and debate.......again! I'm starting to see a reccuring theme here. Anyway Beta, you're now on a team with Torch and Snowy and you have to debate'' for'' Mecha Endou as well. It's sad to lose you as a teammate but I wish you luck with your new team and for your debate~! '' '' LunarLionHeart Tenkuu Otoshi The BirthLightning Accel 23:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Debate! ^^ Heya Beta~! Shane changed the teams so you're on my team now ! :'D It's our turn to debate ! Hope you'll do well and I'm happy to see you on my team ! Good luck on the debate ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 10:58, April 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ Ah, don't worry ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 13:38, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 11:26, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Ariagtou~!!^^/Thank Ü present~! Arigatougozimasu Beta-san!!^^ P.S: You to request a drawing? :3 10:40 pm 4/16/2013 (UTC) Gamma? Sure~!^^ 10:47 pm 4/16/2013 (UTC) Dun~ Hi Beta-san~^^ I finished your request~! Tell me if you like it or not, I'd be happy to change it if you don't likie~^^ ~~► http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/My_Sketches~#For_others 02:44 pm 4/17/2013 (UTC) Thnx~^^ Thnx Beta-san~!! I'm glad you love it~!^^ (Hehe, when it comes to calligraphy, I'm fast~! XD) 10:47 pm 4/17/2013 (UTC) MK7 Day~ Hey Beta! This Monday, we're doing MK7 races, so I hope you can join! But it may be changed to the weekend depending on if people can make it or not.. (I chose Monday because me you and TsurugiFan16 have Bank Holidays XD). Hope you can reply soon, I see you haven't been as active as much XD. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 20:40, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Great! I'll post the times that we should all go online at on my blog. Yeah I know what you mean, I had to do that also when I was in Year 9 XD. I hope you do well in your exams and get put in a good set for Year 10~! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 11:18, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sorry... I understand Beta. I am deeply dissappointed in the number of users that are leaving. It really brings a dark cloud over MSPD. But what can I do, you have exams so theres nothing that can be done. I do hope you will return for Kai. Good luck in your exams Beta. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 13:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! Have a nice birthday day~! ^ ^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:30, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Chey!! I hope you have a great day and get what you wanted! :D GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]11:07/10.12.2013 Happy birthday i hope you have a wonderful day ^ ^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 11:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Beta !!! Have Fun and Enjoy Your New Age ;D ' 'Shadix7890 V2 Shad Joker Rains ' 11:47, October 12, 2013 (UTC)'